(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to beckets and, more particularly, to beckets with dual adjustable hooks.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Hoisting hooks or beckets are widely utilized in all sorts of linking applications such as those used on a harness or spring line. FIG. 1 is a perspective diagram showing the structure of a conventional becket. As shown in FIG. 1, the becket contains a ring member 120, an adjustable hook member 140, and a locking device 160. During application, a cable has one of its ends fixedly attached to the ring member 120 through stitching or other means. The locking device 160 is a cylindrical swivel with a rotary opening 162 to control the open and close of the adjustable hook member 140. When the opening 162 is rotated to a specific position, the adjustable hook member 140 could be opened to receive another cable.
As described, a cable is fixedly attached to the ring member 120, and another cable could be connected to or disconnected from the adjustable hook member 140 conveniently. The foregoing design has a serious shortcoming. As the ring member 120 is fixedly attached to a cable, when the cable is broken, both the cable itself and the becket, which could still be in perfect condition, become worthless and have to be thrown away. This is not only a significant waste, but also a threat to the environmental protection.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new becket structure so that the becket does not need to be thrown away along with the cable or rope fixedly attached to it.